This invention concerns antiperspirant/deodorants. Specifically, it concerns antiperspirant/deodorants that spread well, are smooth and feel dry when used.
Antiperspirant/deodorants control perspiration and are used to prevent body odor of underarms caused by degradation of sweat by microorganisms such as normal skin flora. Generally, astringents for suppressing perspiration by protein constricting effects or antimicrobial or microbicidal agents for suppressing growth of microorganisms are blended into antiperspirants/deodorants. For fillers that improve adhesion to skin and give a pleasant feel when used, clay minerals such as talc (see Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. Sho 62[1987]-164615) or spherical polyorganosilsesquioxane powders (see Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. Hei 5[1993]-39215) are blended.
However, since fillers such as talc or other clay minerals and polyorganosilsesquioxane powders are very hard, antiperspirant/deodorants made by blending these have a squeaky feel or gritty foreign substance sensation. Moreover, there was the problem that these tended to cause contact dermatitis in susceptible skin.